disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Riley Andersen
Riley Anderson is a major character from the upcoming Pixar film Inside Out. She is an 11-year old girl who loves hockey and other sports. Riley was uprooted from her happy and simple life in Minnesota, and taken to San Francisco, California, where she experiences various changes in her life. Her emotions are Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust and Anger, who will help her through this tough time. She will be voiced by child actress Kaitlyn Dias. Riley's Mind *'Emotions' Headquarters' - The main center where Riley's emotions operate. *'Long Term Memory' - All of Riley's life long memories, where it's easy to get lost. *'Imagination Land' - A theme park where Riley's imagination exists. *'Dream Productions' - A studio where Riley's dreams are made. *'Train of Thought' - A train that leads to any area in Riley's mind. *'Cloud Town' *'Goofball Island' - Where Riley is funny and goofy. *'Hockey Island' *'Friendship Island' *'Honesty Island' *'Family Island' *'Abstract Thought' Physical Appearance Riley is an 11-year old pre-teen. She has a slender body structure, shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and gap teeth. Like Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls, and Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6, Riley is seen wearing a different outfit on a daily basis. When first shown in the teaser trailer, she wore a long-sleeved shirt with thin horizontal red, yellow, and green zigzag lines, brown pants, and red sneakers. When Riley arrived to her first day of school, she wore the same outfit, but with a yellow jacket. When Riley suffered a brain freeze, she wore a solid pink short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and green sneakers. When jamming to "More Than a Feeling" in the second official trailer, she wore a long-sleeved rainbow shirt, blue jeans, and pink socks. Riley's pajamas consisted of a green short-sleeved shirt with blue trim featuring a (koala or bear) on front, and dark blue sweatpants. Role in the Film Riley is a major character in the film. Her mind is the main location of it. When Riley is first born, Joy, her first living emotion is conjured up and baby Riley is smiling right at her parents. A few seconds later, another emotion, Sadness is conjured up and makes Riley cry. Joy pushes Sadness out of the way and makes Riley happy again. Over the years, Riley starts to grow up in Minnesota and her other emotions, Disgust, Anger, and Fear are born. Riley becomes happy and jolly pretty much all the time and hardly sad at all. Because of her happiness and joy, Joy mistreats Sadness. She also becomes one of the best players on her hockey team. When it is time for Riley and her parents to move to San Francisco, Riley becomes sad and misses her life in Minessota. When school starts, Riley starts to go from optimistic to sentimental and a bit depressed. Joy does all she can to prevent this from happening. Things go from bad to worse when Sadness accidentally humiliates Riley by making her sob in front of the class. When Joy and Sadness literally get lost in Riley's mind, the others try to keep Riley's head on straight, but it causes Riley's mind to go out of whack, but it also helps with the changes in Riley's life. Gallery Trivia *Riley is the first Pixar character to be a location. *In the teaser trailer, Riley with her mom and dad are eating from Chinese food boxes of the same type as the one seen in A Bug's Life and several other Pixar films. *In said teaser trailer, the playground seen in Riley's Memory Orbs is the playground from Sunnyside Daycare in Toy Story 3. *Her last name is based off of Pixar employee Darla K. Anderson and the Toy Story 3 character Bonnie Anderson. *Both of Riley's parents have brown hair and brown eyes, suggesting her blonde hair and blue eyes were inherited recessively. *Riley is the only character so far known to have emotions of different genders. Her mother's emotions are all female, and her father's are all male. de:Riley_Anderson Category:Females Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Inside Out characters Category:Characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Inside Out Locations Category:Homes Category:Tritagonists Category:Kids Category:Heroines Category:Locations Category:Tomboys Category:Students